EL SECRETO DE NUESTRO AMOR…
by yueCullen
Summary: Bella cometio un grave error a sus 17 años...y ahora el destino se lo cobra haciendole saber que el hombre que ama se va a casar...pero al final las cosas salen de la manera menos inesperadas...es mi primer ONESHOT...tratenlo con cariño pr favor...


**EL SECRETO DE NUESTRO AMOR…**

**POV BELLA (1:00 pm)**

-Bella…él se va a casar…-en el momento en el que Alice dijo eso…mi mundo se derrumbo…yo me derrumbe…

-me olvido Alice…él me olvido…-dije con desesperación…

-no Bella él lo hace por compromiso… yo se que aun te ama…y seguro que cuando le digas sobre Anthony él lo va a adorar…

-no Alice…es que no entiendes… yo lo abandone…sin darle alguna explicación…

-Escúchame Bella tu tenias 17 años…te acababas de enterar que estabas en estado y estabas asustada…era lógico que reaccionaras así

-lo sé Alice…pero me enfurece haber actuado como una cobarde…mírame ahora…sufriendo por alguien quien de seguro se ha olvidado de mi…

-él no ama a su prometida…-dijo Alice con desesperación…

-ENTONCES COMO EXPLICAS QUE SE VAYAN A CASAR?-grite enfurecida…y dolida a la vez

-cállate Isabella…! Te estás escuchando?-grito Alice también enfurecida…

-perdóname Alice…es que…yo lo amo…-dije llorando

-sabes Bella? A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo tu mirada sigue teniendo ese brillo especial cuando hablas de él…

-han pasado 4 años Alice… y aun lo sigo amando…como cuando lo conocí…

-lo sé Bella…

-bueno Alice…tengo que ir a buscar a Anthony…nos vemos..

-cuídate Bella…-dijo despidiéndose de mi…

No podía ser... el hombre al cual amaba se iba a casar con otra…definitivamente solo yo tenía esa suerte…

**EDWARD POV**

No lo podía creer…me iba a casar…pero lastimosamente no con la mujer que amaba…sino con una mujer que me había obligado a pedirle matrimonio… su nombre? Tanya…no puedo negar que es linda pero…no le llegaba ni a los pies Mi Bella…ni si quiera sentía cariño por ella…Ahora iba de camino al departamento de mi hermana Alice…quien me había llamado para decirme algo "urgente"

-Eddy!-grito Alice abrazándome…

-Alice ya te he dicho que no me llames así-le dijo de forma agria…

-hay siempre tan agrio…sabias que antes no eras así?

-antes tenía una razón de vivir…

-lo sé antes ella estaba contigo…-dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro…

-Alice…yo la sigo amando…no me la puedo sacar de la mente…

-Edward…yo…yo sé porque ella termino contigo…ya no me lo puedo callar…ambos están arruinando su vida…-dijo Alice de manera precipitada…

-QUE? Me estás diciendo en mi cara que todos estos años tú has sabido la razón de que Bella terminara conmigo y no me lo dijiste…QUE CLASE DE HERMANA ERES… viéndome en el estado en que estuve…no me pudiste decir nada…-grite

-Edward ella me hizo jurarlo y tu sabes cuan de importante es nuestra amistad para mi por favor entiéndeme-dijo poniendo ojitos de gotita…

-dime la razón Alice….! Dímelo!

-ella… ella termino contigo porque…porque ella estaba…

-estaba que Alice? Dime….-me estaba exasperando

-EMBARAZADA….ella estaba embarazada…-soltó de golpe…-estaba esperando un hijo tuyo…tuvo miedo y te dejo…esa es la razón…

-un hijo… tengo un hijo…-no lo podía creer…tenía un hijo y no lo sabía…

-es hermoso Edward…sus ojos son verdes iguales a los tuyos y su cabello marrón como el de Bella

-un varón?-dije aun sin poder creerlo…

-si… Anthony Cullen Swan…

-Cullen? Le puso mi apellido?-era casi imposible que ella hubiera hecho eso…

-pues… yo la obligue…-confeso Alice…

-ella no quería…?-pregunte…

-ella no quería que tú te enteraras…en realidad…

-Pero…. Porque?

-hay no está claro…era porque tenía miedo…de que te enteraras que era tu hijo, habla con ella Edward. Ella aun te ama…

-y que hago con Tanya?

-no es obvio… DEJALA…! Si no la amas…-dijo como si nada

-QUE? ASI DE FACIL?¡

-SI…anda termina con ella….

-eso no es….

-NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO ES CORRECTO….SI TU AMAS A BELLA HARAS CUALQUIER COSA POR ELLA-y me corrió de su casa… en parte ella tenía razón…así que …lo haría …lucharía por la mujer que amo…dejaría Tanya

…**casa de Tanya…**

-Edward…-dijo Tanya…estaba algo extraña…en verdad me sorprendió su sequedad…

-Tanya…yo…-comencé

-antes de que digas algo…. Déjame empezar a mí…

-dime…

-no me quiero casar contigo…así de simple…

-QUE?-QUIEN LA ENTIENDE…PRI MERO ME RUEGA Y LUEGO ME TERMINA

-la verdad es que encontré a alguien mejor que tu…alguien que SI entiende mis necesidades

-a que te re…

-a que me da lo que quiero, no entiendes…! El compromiso se térmico…Chauuuuuuuuuu….-no lo podía creer la muy tonta me había facilitado las cosas…

-gracias…-le dije saliendo de su casa…

-qué?-pregunto algo confundida…

-la verdad es que yo también planeaba cancelar el compromiso-le dije con sinceridad…en fin ya no teníamos nada…

-QUE?-dijo consternada…

-me voy Tanya… y aunque no te lo merezcas…espero que seas feliz…-y me fui… en busca de Mi Bella…

En el transcurso del camino estuve recordando el día en que terminamos…

-FLASH BACK-

Me encontraba en mi cuarto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro…más feliz que nunca, ya que me habían aceptado en la universidad, estaba tan feliz… tenia tantos planes con mi Bella…

De pronto sentí que alguien entraba en mi recamara….

-Edward….-dijo Mi Bella al entrar, pero algo no estaba bien… su mirada transmitía tristeza

-amor que pasa…-dije acercándome a ella pero ella se alejo…

-lo nuestro se acabo Cullen…-que? No podía hablar en serio…

-Bella pero que he hecho…-no podía creerlo …si nos amábamos…

-nada pero…es que no podemos seguir….

-explícame porque Bella-suplique… con lagrimas en los ojos…

-yo tengo mis motivos…me tengo que ir….-trate de detenerla pero ya se había ido…dejándome en shock

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Desde ese día mi vida había cambiado drásticamente…y ahora me encontraba camino a una casa a la cual nunca pensé volver a ver… toque la puerta muchas veces…pero nadie me abría…

**-BELLA POV-**

Luego de hablar con Alice, fui a buscar a la persona más importante de mi vida…mi hijo…la luz de mis ojos…

-mami¡-dijo al verme

-Anthony perdón por el retraso…

-no impota mami…-apenas tenía 3 años por eso no hablaba bien

-vamos a casa?-le pregunte…

-me puedes polfavor complalme un helado plimelo…

-te daré en un helado pero en la casa…todavía nos queda un poco en casa-le dije…

-yupi¡y sonrió…justo igual que su padre…eran iguales…sus ojos su sonrisa…su carácter…

Nos encaminamos rumbo a casa… estaba por estacionarme cuando vi un auto que se me hacía demasiado conocido…el volvo plateado de Edward, pero no podía ser…tal vez era Alice que había venido en el auto de él… me baje del auto diciéndole a Anthony que se quedara dentro del auto…lentamente me acerque al auto cuando entonces…sucedió…me encontré con su mirada penetrante…nuestras miradas se mesclaron y en esos escasos segundos recordé todo lo que había vivido con él haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas… por su parte él mantuvo su mirada fija en mi…y lentamente fue saliendo del auto para acercarse a mi… solo ese movimiento basto para que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse… así como cuando estábamos juntos…

-**EDWARD POV**-

Me pase un buen rato sentado dentro de mi auto…hasta que sentí que me miraban…y decidí girarme para ver quién era y…la vi…nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse como hacía 4 años no lo hacía…decidí salir para enfrentarla…

Camine hacia ella sin despegar mi mirada de la suya…mientras me acercaba a ella me di cuenta de que no había cambiado en casi nada…su fino rostro seguía siendo el mismo… luego de observarla me invadieron todos los recuerdos que tenia con ella…el día que la conocí, cuando me le declare, nuestro primer beso…terminando con el ultimo día en que la vi…

Quedamos frente a frente … no lo podía creer…luego de 4 años la tenia frente a mi…

-Bella-susurre…

-qu…que haces..ac…-pero no la deje terminar….simplemente la bese y la rodee con mis brazos para sentirla más cerca…tratando de transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía por ella haciéndole saber lo mucho que la había extrañado…ya por falta de oxigeno tuvimos que parar pero nuestras frentes quedaron juntas… y nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

-Bella…mi Bella-era lo único que podía decir…

-perdón…perdóname Edward fui una tonta… tuve miedo, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar y me dio miedo de que me dejaras…estaba embarazada mi bebe es tuyo…

-lo sé pequeña…Ali me lo dijo…

-pero…pero tú te vas a casar….-dijo llorando…

-shh…tranquila… Bella … yo me iba a casar..tiempo pasado…

-que?-dijo algo sorprendida…

-digamos que la novia cancelo el compromiso….

-como es eso?-pregunto…le iba a explicar pero alguien nos interrumpió….

-mami¡-dijo un pequeño que la estaba halando del pantalón a Bella…era mi hijo..Anthony…la nueva luz de mi vida junto con Bella…el pequeño era la combinación perfecta entre Bella y yo

-Edward él es….

-Anthony….-complete la oración…

-papi Eddy?-pregunto el niño dejándome consternado por llamarme así…

-qué?-pregunte atónito…era ilógico …el no me conocía…

-bueno pues digamos que no iba a negarle a mi hijo saber cosas de su padre…. A parte Alice siempre le habla de ti….siempre le decíamos que estabas muy ocupado con tu trabajo viajando de país en país para que no estuviera muy inquieto-eso era algo que me sorprendió por parte de Bella …no cualquiera hubiera hecho eso….

-Anthony…-dije mientras lo cargaba en brazos y lo abrazaba-perdón por no haber estado junto a ti…pero ahora estaremos los 3 juntos…y no nos volveremos a separar…claro solo si mamá quiere…-pregunte mirándola a los ojos…

-claro que estaremos los tres juntos para siempre…-respondió dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios…

-tu lo has dicho Bella juntos para siempre…-respondí abrazando a las dos razones de mi existir…


End file.
